TIME MACHINE
TIME MACHINE is the second duet sung by Coco and Nuts. Lyrics |-|Romaji= ( ) modoreru darou Taimu mashin wo yobi tomete Kippu wo katte tabidateba ( ) ikeru to shitara Shonbori shiteru senaka kara Genki wo dase to tsutaetai ( ) soramimi no yō ni Kontorōru ga gizagiza de Handoru ga hebi na toki mo ( ) e wo nurikaeru Taimu mashin ni norikonde Shūchakueki ni tsuita nara ( ) yomeru to shite mo ( ) ( ) Kontorōru ga gizagiza de Handoru ga hebi na toki mo Kimi wa (boku wa) asu no e wo nurikaeru Taimu mashin ga nakutatte Daijōbu dato tsutaetai Mirai (sore wa) kako to ima ga aru kara |-|Kanji= タイムマシンがあるのなら 切符を買って 旅立てば 僕の（きみの）過去へ 戻れるだろう 昨日をやりなおせたら 失敗、リベンジできる ピン・ポイント 大成功のイエスタデイ けれども こんがらがった 気持ちを乗りこえてきた、 〈今〉は どこかへ 消えてしまうよ つらい想い出は きみをみまもる月さ どこまで逃げても 追いかけてくる 明日 ひとまわり タフな、眼でみあげたら ちがう顔で うなずけるはずさ タイムマシンを呼びとめて 切符を買って 旅立てば 僕の（きみの）過去に 行けるとしたら しょんぼりしてる背中から 元気をだせと伝えたい 僕の（きみの）耳に 空耳のように たとえば人の未来に ナビゲーターがついたら ロス・タイムの全然ない エヴリデイ 攻略本を見ながら 遊ぶゲームみたいだね それじゃ 勝っても 自慢できない いいこと 悪いこと キレイごとじゃないこと 時間のレールに ひろがる場面 揺れる感受性 時が、解決しても リアルだから 学習ができる コントロールが ギザギザで ハンドルが ヘビィなときも きみは（僕は）あすの 絵を塗りかえる タイムマシンに乗りこんで 終着駅についたなら 未来（予定）地図が 読めるとしても タイムマシンを呼びとめて 切符を買って 旅立てば 僕の（きみの）過去に 行けるとしても タイムマシンに乗りこんで 終着駅についたなら 未来（予定）地図が 読めるとしても コントロールが ギザギザで ハンドルが ヘビィなときも きみは（僕は）あすの 絵を塗りかえる タイムマシンがなくたって 大丈夫だと伝えたい 未来（それは）過去と 今があるから |-| English= If there's a time machine I could buy a ticket and go on an adventure Straight back to my (your) past If I could redo yesterday, I could get revenge on all those failures Pin pointing yesterday would become a great success However, I was suddenly overcome with nerves could disappear somewhere else Those tough memories are what define you So I'll keep chasing no matter how far I have to run Tomorrow will be tough but if I were to look up I could show my feelings in a different manner If I were to call upon a time machine I could buy a ticket and go on an adventure An go straight to my (your) past I feel my shoulders slouch I want to convey that I'm fine with this Like my (your) ears misheard the whole time Let's say every person has a navigator to see their future It'll be as if we made up for lost time everyday It's like we're peering into a game's cheat book It's not like we'll brag even if we do win Good and bad things aren't all beautiful Like time wearing out these rails Even trying to resolve these sensitive sways Are something I can learn from since it's so real The controls are all jagged And the handle is rather heavy too But you (and I) are going to paint our tomorrow Hop onto the time machine When it arrives at the station Because even you can read the planned (map) to the future If I were to call upon a time machine I could buy a ticket and go on an adventure An go straight to my (your) past Hop onto the time machine When it arrives at the station Because even you can read the planned (map) to the future The controls are all jagged And the handle is rather heavy too But you (and I) are going to paint our tomorrow There is no such thing as a time machine I want to tell you that it'll be okay Because (there is) a past, present and future to enjoy Audio Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs